wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Song of the Past
A Song of the Past is a short (Hopefully) story about Requiem past. Enjoy! Chapter One Requiem was at home playing with her little brother, Nocturne. They were chasing each other around the cozy abode that his family lived in. "You're it, Nocty!" Requiem called to him. "But Sissy! You're so ''fast! It'll take me ages to get you!" Nocturne moaned. The little DeathWing panted. Requiem sat down next to him. "Well, what do you want to play?" Nocturne looked at her as they sat on the floor. A grin spread across his face. He poked her in the side. "YOU'RE IT!" The little three year old shrieked in delight, leaving his older-by-a-year sister speechless. "Oh, come on, Nocturne! That's no fair!" She went to her room and flopped down on her soft bed. Requiem stared at the stony ceiling for a moment, remembering her fourth birthday that had been a week ago. Her mother had prepared a delicious meal for her and her parents had given her a small skull pendant. It wasn't exactly Requiem's style, but she still loved it. It was a gift, after all. ''Knock knock knock. "Requiem?" said her mother's voice. "Yes, Mother?" Soulscythe, Requiem's mother walked in. "Just checking to see where you were, dear." Requiem nodded. "Mother, could I go see Nacht?" Soulscythe smiled. "Of course! Just be back before dinner, okay?" Soulscythe thought for a second. "And, Requiem," she said to her daughter. "You said you wanted to go on your first hunting trip tomorrow?" Requiem nodded excitedly and grinned. She'd never been hunting before, and everyone else said it was a lot of fun. "Okay, Mother, I'll be back soon!" Requiem said and rushed out the door to go to her NightWing friend's house. Chapter Two Requiem flew the short distance to the place where Nacht lived. Her friend was always very humorous and understanding, even though most dragons were generally displeased at their friendship because Nacht was a NightWing. Requiem landed and knocked on the door of the NightWing abode that was on a tiny private island not far from DeathWing territory. "Excuse me!" Reqeuim called inside. A familiar face opened the door. "Req!" said Nacht, delighted. "Hi, Nacht. How's life today?" Nacht smiled. "How's Death today?" the NightWing asked the DeathWing mischeviously. "Not bad." Requiem entered the house. "Mother promised that I'd be able to go on my first hunt tomorrow!" Requiem said excitedly. Nacht grinned. "That's great! Do you think it'll be any good?" she asked, to which Requiem nodded. The two talked for a bit, and Nacht went to get some food. "Food..." Requiem said. "Oh! That's right! I'm sorry, Nacht, I told Mother I'd be home around now!" Nacht gave a smile. "Sure, Req. See you soon?" Requiem nodded. "Sure! Not tomorrow though." "Alright! Bye!" "Goodbye!" Requiem swooped off and started flying back to her house. "Sorry if I'm late, Mother," she said, bursting through the door. "No, dear. Dinner's almost ready." her mother responded. Her father, Grimshadow was sitting in the den. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Requiem?" "Yes, I think so!" Her father smiled at her. "Good. I think you might enjoy it." Chapter Three Early the next morning, Requiem was awakened by a knock on the door. It was Grimshadow. "Good morning, Little Song." he said to her softly. That was what he used to call her when she was a baby. "Good morning, Father." Requiem replied. She got up and went outside. She'd always liked the outside more than inside. "Right, first it's best if we turn invisible..." Grimshadow said Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions